


醒

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	醒

醒

——你是我的王，我是你的神。  
——你为我堕落，我为你永恒。

————————  
Thor在地球上找到许多本关于北欧神的记载，他们甚至有一个北欧神体系，里面详细的记载了北欧各神的职位名字和恩怨纠纷，仿佛作者就是亲眼所见一样。

但书脊上往往是一个凡人的名字，只是将那些odin曾经留在人类世界的吟游诗结合，编写出一套看似很有趣的神话体系。那些吟游诗在九界流传了许多年，被人类添油加醋的传播，最终看不清本来面目。

众神之父用一只眼睛换来一口智慧之泉的水，将智者的头颅封存，以便自己能够与其对话，乌鸦盘旋在他的头顶为他眼观八方，巨狼伏卧在他的脚下警惕四周。

 

爱神亲吻世上一切事物，只为了让它们不要伤害她的宝贝儿子，给它们命名也给它们命令，她走过世间每一寸土地，不眠不休，但唯独忘了那一小丛槲寄生。

诗歌之神会在夜晚弹起他的竖琴，为他的妻子青春女神哼唱新写好的诗歌，有时候会赞颂一片叶子，有时候会是一朵花朵，但最终都是在赞美他的爱人。

谎言之神是野火的化身，被odin引诱哄骗而来，却又受尽不公，人们歌颂时忘记他的名姓，指责时却将他置于牙口，欢笑着看他承受缝嘴之型，让他在世界树下承受毒蛇口液的腐蚀。  
……  
初读这些故事的时候，Thor对其中的不少胡编乱造的情节嗤之以鼻，感觉凡人想象力太多，脑洞太大对无法触及的神抱有太多不切实际的幻想。但有时候也不得不承认其中有不少作者文笔精妙，描写的仿佛真的有那么回事似的，甚至有部分有他弟弟Loki的手笔。

哦他当然不怀疑Loki曾经来到地球留下过他的文学创作，从他嘴里说出来的话有时候可能要比Odin的诗歌好听的多。而且以他对他的了解，他是恨不得所有人都记住他的，以一个不单纯的好人或者坏人的身份——诡计之神。你永远分不清他站在哪一边，是好还是坏。

他可能是你绝境中的救星，也可能是你欢愉时的灾难。让人捉摸不透。

描写北欧神的书籍里面都不可或缺的描写着这样一味从野火中走出的神，在阿斯加德运用诡计，最终导致诸神黄昏。人们不喜欢他，谩骂他，取笑他，却又在关键时刻和他说，请你来想办法这可是一个表现的好机会。

于是Loki走上前来，做作的弯腰行礼，嘴里说着愿意效劳，心里却想着谁也说不清的鬼点子。

Thor不明白自己为什么突然开始翻看这些书籍，熟知他的人都应该明白，学习是他最大的阻碍，当然学会说树人语可能仅仅是因为那个有趣。但凡他爱学习一点， 他就能记住那些亢长的咒语而不是单单靠一个锤子释放神力了。看书当然也是让他头疼的一部分，这可是比助眠药还厉害的神药，一般翻不过三章他就能打呼打到frigga在自己寝宫都能听见他在闪电宫的回响。

可惜阿斯加德已经不复存在了，闪电宫也已经成为了宇宙亿万光年里的一点碎屑残渣，frigga也早就化成了天上的星星。

Odin也已经逝去，假死能手Loki也真正死亡。

........

越是轻描淡写越是让人感觉不真实，一夜之间他就一无所有了。从锤子变成了斧子，从傻小子变成了国王。

而开始翻看这些书籍的时候，是Thor意识到真正的不妙的时候——他开始想不起Loki的样貌了，他甚至不确定他的头发究竟是红色还是黑色。

曾经在地球和他有过一段的前女友Jane百忙之中抽出时间拉上Darcy和他一起回想，只是因为他的表情看起来像是个迷路的孩子，失魂落魄不知所措。当然他并没有真的不知所措，他甚至打伤了灭霸，救回了那一半消失的人。只可惜，消失的人当中不包括他那个诡计多端的弟弟。

“是红色吧，所有记载里都是红色，dude，不要这么在意颜色，只要喜欢，染个彩虹色也是可以的。”

Darcy拿出和max一样的语气试图安慰雷神，虽然没有任何成效。但Thor倒是想到Loki顶着七彩爆炸头和他说hi brother的景象，他久违的笑了下。因为这绝对不可能是Loki会做的事，他最多会让别人变成那样来惊吓他。

“你不明白，他那个家伙，就算是消失，也一定会让人永远铭记他。”

“而你在遗忘，他想从你的记忆里完全抹去自己。”

“是，也不是。”

他太过分，让我一天一天看着他从我记忆里消失，我第一天遗忘了他眼睛的颜色，第二天想不起他鼻子的高挺，第三天忘记了他的薄嘴唇里吐出过什么话，现在开始理不清他头发的颜色，身量的高低，直到有一天我回忆不起他名字的时候，那便是真正的遗忘。

我们总认为遗忘是最好的保护。

而在遗忘的过程中清楚的知道自己在遗忘是多么的残忍。

我开始不确定，是否真的有这样一个人，陪我一起长大，陪我玩闹，学习，捣乱。他承包所有的鬼点子，而我是他的帮凶。他机敏逃过惩罚 ，而我替他背锅。我们面对过焚毁仙宫的火焰，他亦对我说过太阳将重新照耀在我们身上。

我不确定是否真的有这样一个人，他名字叫什么，他是谁？

等到jean抽出纸巾递给他的时候，Thor才发现自己已经泪流满面，雷霆之神坐在咖啡厅内忍不住掩面哭泣。

也许是为了毁去的阿斯加德，也许是为了逝去的亲人。只有自己才明白自己为何哭泣。

“等你忘记他的时候，就不会为他难过了。”

因为就连难过的理由也忘记了。

Loki无疑是个骗子，也是个野心家。他将死亡演绎的那么浮夸，让人心中意难平，让人为他落泪。却又让人遗忘他，让人以为他只是神话中的人物。让人忘记他犯下的罪行，忘记他的过错与好坏，只是把他当成一个传说来从一个人嘴里流传到下一个人嘴里。成为不再有实体的，没有定义的，飘忽而又虚拟的存在。

Thor第一次发现这件事的时候是在他们的宴会上，初代落幕的时代，每个人举起酒杯笑谈渴饮那一段并肩作战的过往。  
Tony终于真正的褪下装甲选择和pepper过普通的日子，当那个金发女强人也脱下高跟鞋并且时不时抚摸着隆起的小腹时，众人为他们送上祝福，Clinton还特地带上了好爸爸手册塞在Tony的书架里。Sam决定不再跟着美国队长，他想找个地方真正的过一过退役兵的悠闲生活，而不是晨跑都要被“on your left”折磨到想打人，他胸口的口袋里仍旧放着他故去战友的照片。  
Caption American仍旧是美国的标杆，但Caption Marvel替他接下工作，年轻的姑娘就是有活力，拍胸脯应允他会保护好这个什么事都会发生的纽约，让他安心和自己的好兄弟去周游一下世界。Carol同样赠予Steve通讯器，只是要求他保证，千万别和fury一样，一天发三次猫咪有多可爱之类的话语，Bucky多可爱也不行。绝对不行。  
差不多每个人都解甲归田，选择退居幕后，让下一带的光芒得以释放。纽约街头还有着好邻居Parker先生，一边留心着罪犯一边想着作业题的解法。Strange还在圣所看着世界，但他仍旧可以开一个传送门和诸位喝酒，顺便给wang蹭一份晚饭。T’Challa和suri已经将瓦坎达的技术慢慢向外输出，在各国设立大使馆让他们忙的不可开交，小公主强烈要求在瓦坎达也盖一个迪士尼乐园。  
.......

有种故事结尾的温馨浪漫感，平和而又幸福。

于是Thor提起他的经历，加冕礼当天被流放到地球，被Loki欺骗，被毁灭者一巴掌打飞，被妙尔尼尔承认而复活返回仙宫；在地球找到朋友，开始喜欢地球人，保护地球不被Loki入侵，带着他和宇宙魔方回去阿斯加德；Jane身中以太粒子，他们和黑暗精灵搏斗，frigga死亡，Loki假死；打败苏尔特，再次被Loki欺骗，见到了自己的姐姐hela，被她打伤眼睛捏碎了锤子，烧毁了阿斯加德；遇上了thanos，Loki再次撒谎导致死亡，他拥有了斧子，thanos打了响指，世界上的人类消失了一半；复仇者再次集结；不惜一切代价；扭转局面；消失的人重回人间。如此多的事情被短短几句话概括，在神千年的岁月里，这短短几年，只是沧海一粟。  
而这短短几年，却比他前一千多年都过的要真实。到最后他孑然一身，一无所有，肩上还担负着阿斯加德的重担。他的朋友们可以放弃超级英雄的身份去悠然度假，而他放开了超级英雄的身份他还是个神，雷霆之神，阿斯加德之王。他要关心他的子民，要成为一个国王。

“how do I look like？”

“like a king .”

“if you were here，I’ll give you a hug.”

“I’m here.”

但他发现Tony完全不记得Loki曾经把他扔出大楼的事情。当他和他提起这事的时候，对方睁大眼睛 ，仿佛他在讲什么笑话一样，一脸“你编，你接着编”的表情。他当然不怀疑他朋友的幽默细胞，但是就连Clinton，也都不记得齐塔瑞人入侵时Loki的戏份，Hulk更表示他不记得他的经典三段摔对象里有不止Thor一个神。

Loki，诡计之神，仿佛就只是纸张上的记载，神话里的神，写者的臆造。慢慢 从一个鲜活的神退化变色成苍白无力的印刷在神话故事上的四个字母，l,o,k,i,有时候还会被写成logi或者luki。

每个人都在遗忘他，或快或慢。而Thor无疑是遗忘的最慢的，他不停的和别人讲起在仙宫发生的事情，直到自己也分辨不清那些是否真实的存在过。因为所有人都怀疑的看着他，甚至安慰他：dude，人类的文学创造的确很敢写，但我们不确定雷神是否真的有个叔叔叫Loki，还生过八足马和巨蛇。就算所有文字里都有Loki的记载，但是你不记得他那就是没有他的存在。

可我记得他啊，我也许应该，记得他。

我记得他和我说“the sun will shine on us again.”难道只是我记错了吗......

\---------故事散场，英雄退幕，记叙传闻，或假或真，你存亡难分--------

阿斯加德得以重建，新神取代旧神，万物复生。Thor专心于他的国，将其发展到比Odin在位之时更加繁荣昌盛。

偶尔他还是会在勇士们的酒席上讲起，他曾有一个弟弟，年幼时就学会了变蛇来骗他，从小到大骗过他无数次。却在最后又骗了他一次，告诉他，没有这样的弟弟存在。

勇士们体谅新王的劳累，默不作声的听重复过一遍又一遍的故事。他们把这归根于新王失去亲人的后遗症，幻想自己有个弟弟然后再失去。

等到时间长了，Thor就记不得自己要说什么了，他忘了自己的开场白是Loki曾经怎么样，也忘了他的结束语是想要找回他。他忘记了还有这样一个人，让他去忘记。只是偶然会想起，自己曾经告诉自己不要忘记一个人，可他翻遍所有记忆的空隙，都没有发现这样一个被他遗忘的人。

也许遗忘就是在我们提醒自己不要忘记的过程中发生的事情。

中庭人的生命对于神来说就如同蜉蝣，朝生暮死，转瞬即逝。所以Thor频繁造访地球，不想错过任何一次朋友的聚会。他们渐渐的不能像他一样肆意喝酒了，也对举起他的斧子没有任何兴趣。风霜染鬓，皱纹渐生，这就是生命。

“你为什么不提起那个叫Loki的神了？”

Tony有一次问他，因为Thor曾经疯狂的逼他们想起有这样一个人，他不止一次偷取过宇宙魔方，造访地球在纽约上空打开空间之门，害他患上创伤后应激障碍。说实话听这个描述Tony就感觉这种人和记忆能忘记才是最好的，但他一直记得Thor当时的表情，充满了绝望，悲伤，和不敢置信。

有时候理解和亲身经历是不同的，他们都理解Thor的处境，明白他的难过，但他们不是他。凡人的快乐很简单，凡人的痛苦也很简单，他们不理解神的苦痛，不理解神在看着自己近乎千年的记忆在自己眼前被抽丝剥茧般抽去的疼痛。

“Loki？是谁？”

Thor这样问，Loki终于褪色成一个印刷在凡人书本上的名字，没有实体没有生命，恍如平行时空的人物，也好似笔者臆造，在他的记忆里被清除的干干净净不留下丝毫痕迹。他早就不再看中庭那些故事，因为对他治理阿斯加德毫无益处。而现今的阿斯加德人民生活的很好，都在歌颂Thor王的伟大。

他的任务是成为王，责任是他的子民。

可他的爱呢，或许随着母亲而逝去在月生之时，亦或许随着父亲消散在日落之刻。反正当他想要对某一位女神付出的时候，却感觉到疲累，提不起精神，仿佛有一块心脏已经死去，带走了存放着他的“爱”的那部分。

大臣们谏言他娶丰收女神sif为妻，诞下子嗣，保证阿斯加德的繁荣。女神并未表态，只说着一切全由君王吩咐。Thor看着女神的黑发，恍然想起她曾经是金发，是发生了什么导致了女神头发的变色呢？Thor想不起来这一事件，只觉得在坐主神中应该还有一个神的位置。

但具体是谁，他永远都想不起来。

于是他婉言拒绝了这条建议，丰收女神也欣然告退，脸上带着如释重负的神情。任何一个女神都不想和一个每日面带哀伤回忆着另一个的男神过日子，哪怕对方是君王，哪怕君王根本说不清他在回忆谁。

Thor又来到中庭，这个九界的中转站上全是脆弱的人类，却蕴含着诸多能量。世间所有的善恶都在他们身上体现，他们愚蠢却又聪慧，自私却又团结。自从第一次了解过这个地方之后，他就常常在迷惑的时候过来找答案。  
Jena也悄然老去，不久前和他告别，提起过往他们都大笑起来，毕竟不是所有凡人都能和雷神谈一段恋爱。最后Jena祝他幸福，希望他能早日找到真正让自己快乐的另一半。

“你要知道，你和我在一起的时候，总似乎在想着其他人。”

“呃，抱歉.......”

“没关系，那时候我也想着早点和你结束傻傻的约会赶紧跑回我的实验室。”

“好吧。”

 

一切都是既陌生又熟悉，蜉蝣的岁月更迭的太快。中庭的一切流行都换的很快，不过好在他本来就没有哪次赶上过潮流，反正牛仔裤永不过时，越破就越fashion。在人流涌动的街头，他的样貌已经不能让人们想起他是一个超级英雄，因为新英雄的粉丝已经取代了旧英雄的。也没有蜂拥而至过来求合影的路人，因为他已经是一个退休的复仇者。

新的超级英雄的海报贴满了街头，一点不比他们当年差，甚至更加花里胡哨。周边也出的不少，随便一个路过的姑娘身上的衣服都带着她们心爱英雄的log。

Thor爱看这些，就仿佛一个老者看着自己蓬勃而发的后代。他们不比当初的自己逊色，照样把这个脆弱的世界守护的很好。

提起往事诸多感慨，所有喜怒哀乐都渐渐褪色，成为一段经历。Thor看这个世界看的入神，嘴角挂着微笑。

“Thor.”

他听见有人喊他，回头去却找不见一个看着他的人，只有人群中黑发的背影有点熟悉。他呆愣数秒之后去摸脸，那里已经潮湿一片。

纽约真是越来越爱下雨了，似乎他每次来都会下雨。要不然该如何解释他脸上的水呢。


End file.
